How Things Should be
by mcgirl
Summary: Phoebe and Cole come back eight years after a tragic event they learned about with their four children. This is the begining of another destiny, a new begining for all the Halliwells and their family.


Disclaimer: I do not own charmed, WB does

I am working on my other stories, so I have not abandoned them. This idea just popped into my head and I had to write it down. Please read and review.

Information:

Phoebe and Cole are married and he never became the Source. They were forced to move because of the elders, will get into it later. They have four children:

Phoebe Halliwell Turner (not sure what her age is). She has the powers of premonition, empathy, levitation, and telepathy.

Cole Turner (not sure what age he would be). He has the same powers he does on the show.

Penelope Rebecca Turner, but everyone calls her Penny. She is seven years old and has the powers of telekinesis, shimmering, and energy balls.

Elizabeth Patricia Turner, also known as Liz. She is four and can freeze things and shimmer. She can freeze everyone including good witches which she inherited from her grandmother.

Astrid Helena Turner, she is the only one that does not have a nickname. She is two months old and has not really developed any powers yet. She can shimmer a few feet though. She is a twin and the other twin is Benjamin Victor Turner

Benjamin Victor Turner and is called Ben. He is two months old, being Astrid's twin. He is like Astrid who can only shimmer a few feet.

Their grandmother Elizabeth Turner is also involved in their lives. She has the same powers Cole has as well as freezing anyone. The demonic version of what Piper has.

Leo is still an elder and has elder powers

Piper and Paige still had the same powers in the show when they left. I think Paige became a whitelighter or something but she is still a regular witch with whitelighter blood. Paige is named to Richard but am not sure what his last name is.

2016 Raleigh, North Carolina

"I can't believe we are leaving this place, it has gotten to feel like home. I want to move back, they can't hurt us anymore plus we put a lot of protection spells on them" Phoebe said. "You know I really hate it when you read my mind or use your empathy on me" Cole said smiling. "I wasn't Cole, and I am feeling the same thing you are feeling" Phoebe said. "It will be alright, the girls and Ben will adjust fine," Cole said.

"Mommy, daddy Penny took my doll away from me by using telekinesis," Liz said. "I did not Liz, it is my doll. Your dolls are all packed up except for your stupid stuffed animal," Penny said. "Fluffy is not stupid, he is very cute and smart" Liz said. "If I don't remember correctly isn't that doll Penny's doll and Fluffy is not stupid" Phoebe said. "She let me share it with her" Liz said. "No one is going to play with the doll if you don't be nice to each other. Let's see if there is a doll in your room Liz," Phoebe said going to Liz's room and getting her a doll. "Thank you mommy" Liz said going to play with her doll.

Ben started crying loudly and then Liz started to cry even louder. "I'll get them" Cole said going to their room. Phoebe turned around and saw someone shimmering in and knew it was Elizabeth Turner. "How are you, Cole and my grandchildren doing? I came to see if you needed anymore help," Elizabeth said hugging Phoebe. No, everything's basically done. I can't believe today is the last night we are staying in this house and going back to San Francisco. This house has so many memories" Phoebe said. "Are you worried about this, seeing your sisters again" Elizabeth said. "I don't know, I guess I am glad to go back because San Francisco is where I grew up. I just don't know what my sisters are going to think after all, except for sending money to the house to pay my part I have not talked to them since we moved here" Phoebe said. "You had your reasons and you know it. You might not have had your children if you hadn't moved away and certainly your sisters will understand wanting to have children and protect them. They have children to" Elizabeth said.

Flashback 2008

Paige had just had another son, she had two now and Piper was about to have that little girl she always dreamed about. After her and Leo's daughter was born that would make three for them with Wyatt and Chris. Paige now had two sons also, Sam and Will. She had been pregnant four times but had four miscarriages. Cole and Phoebe wanted children so bad but it did not look like it was going to happen. After the third miscarriage she did not tell her sisters about the fourth because in the back of her mind she knew she would have another miscarriage. She could not think of that though, she had to be happy for her sisters.

She remembered once Paige told Piper "could you imagine if they had children, they would be evil. I know it is mean but for the safety of this family she should not have children." Paige had never liked Cole, after all in her mind "once a demon, always a demon." She thought that Piper would have defended her but she said "I agree, I think their children would be more powerful then our children and that would not be good." She was angry at her sisters for thinking of such things, angry at the world.

Earlier she had found out the real reason she had those miscarriages. It was because of the elders, she couldn't believe that Leo actually agreed. She had just recently gotten telepathy but had not told her sisters that. She was going to tell them tonight. They were sitting around the dining room table eating dinner when she heard Leo's thoughts. He was looking at Piper and his children and thought 'maybe we (the elders) made the wrong decision in causing Phoebe's miscarriages but it is probably for the best even though they are so good with kids.' "We have got to go home, I am not feeling good right now" Phoebe said looking at Cole then giving Leo a death glare. "What is wrong," Cole said. "I just don't feel good and certainly don't want to stay here" Phoebe said screaming trying not to cry in front of them. "We'll take care of the dishes, you go ahead home and call us later" Leo said. "How nice of you, I didn't think you cared Leo" she snapped slamming the door because they had taken a car. Cole followed her out not knowing what is wrong.

"What is wrong," Cole said when he got in the car. "I don't want to get in a wreck before we get home so I'll tell you when we get home" she said. It did not stop the tears to start coming down her face. He was really worried about her so he wanted to get home as soon as possible.

End Flashback

Phoebe started to cry and Elizabeth hugged her. "The babies are finally asleep" Cole said but soon realized that his wife was upset. "What is wrong honey" he said looking at his wife. "I am going to see how my grandchildren are" Elizabeth said leaving. "I just remember that night I read Leo's mind accidently when I just found out that I had telepathy." "I know honey, but we have four beautiful children right now and the elders can't hurt them. I am serious though about not going if it is to painful for you" Cole said. "I want to go besides they can't hurt them now," Phoebe said.

The next morning

They had loaded everything onto the u-hauls that was important. The rest of the stuff was in storage for when they were going to move into their permanent house. Cole was taking the big u-haul and Phoebe and Elizabeth were taking the two cars with the other u-hauls. Phoebe was taking the twins and Elizabeth was taking Penny and Liz. It would be a long three days driving to California. They walked through the house making sure they had not forgotten anything and went outside.

"Everyone have their cell phones on" Cole said. "Yes" they said. "I got Fluffy and blankie so they will be safe with me" Liz said proudly. All the adults smiled at that. "That is good," Elizabeth said smiling, "now we need to get into the car." "Ok" Penny said walking to the car and Liz skipped to the car excited about what her mommy and daddy called a 'new adventure.' Penny though was still a little apprehension about leaving her house, city, and friends.


End file.
